Come, Josephine
by Kari
Summary: Jack teaches Rose how to fly . . .


Come, Josephine 

By Kari Raines @ TrekGirl2000@netscape.net 

Disclaimer: Characters and situations belong to James Cameron. I'm making no profit, so please don't sue! 

Hello, everyone! This is just my own little version of the "flying" scene in TITANIC. I know it's not very original, but since they never created a novelization of the movie, I thought I'd write some of these little stories to shed some light on the characters' motivations, thoughts, and feelings. 

Future writings: Expect chapter 15 of "Despair and Hope" to be out in the next week, but bear with me if it isn't. I'm working a billion hours a week and trying to move out of my parents' house. A couple more surprises will await you in upcoming chapters, so keep reading and reviewing! I really like to know what you guys think. I have the story planned out, and I'd love to give you a little sneak preview, but I don't want to give anything away! ;-) 

Expect my own versions of "The Portrait," and "Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave," two more of my favorite scenes. I'd also do the "Reunion" scene, but that's reserved for the end of D&H. I also plan on working on a rather lengthy "Jack Lives" story, but it won't be a continuing story like D&H. I can only handle one of those at a time. 

Well, those are just some of the ideas I have running around inside my head. Let me know what you think. =) 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

His eyes drifted across the open vastness of the blue ocean as he took in everything, attempting to calm his racing mind. He had come to the front of this floating palace to think; to make sense of the past few days. 

But the silent waves, rolling gently across the bottom of the bow, and the breeze on his face, carrying with it the fresh scent of the sea, did nothing to calm his aching, love-struck heart, or his racing mind. 

Jack Dawson relived his last conversation with Rose in his head, trying to make sense of the first class girl's words. He had seen the desperation in her eyes and the longing to be free, but she did nothing to help herself. 

His mind drifted back to his first glimpse of her on deck. His heart had almost stopped at the site. God, she had seemed like an angel as she stood against the light of the midday sun, its rays playing beautifully on her fiery red hair. But Jack had noticed that she was alone, and her eyes had been sad--he could see that even from their distance apart. He didn't know what could make a first-class girl despair, but upon looking at her, he would have done anything to make her pain go away. 

As if feeling his gaze, Rose had looked up, meeting his eyes momentarily, but just as abruptly, she had looked away, ashamed by her own infatuation. But Rose couldn't resist another glance in his direction as he stared at her, transfixed by her ethereal beauty. 

Jack smiled sadly at the memory as another gust of wind swept across his face, chilling him slightly. Damn him. If only he hadn't looked up and noticed her. If only their eyes hadn't met in that single moment in which electricity had passed between the two of them. 

Tommy Ryan's words came back to him. "Oh, forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out of your arse as get next to the likes of her." 

It looked like Tommy was right. Tommy and Fabrizio were both right. Last night, after Rose had returned to her first-class world, they had asked him what he was doing with that rich girl. They both warned him that she'd be trouble. What would a first-class girl want with a steerage boy anyway? Amusement, perhaps? A way to keep herself entertained? To laugh at them behind their backs? 

Jack knew that they meant well, but he had become angry and defensive. "You saw they way she was," Jack had insisted. "She's not like them." 

Tommy had shaken his head sadly. "Boyo, love's a-blindin' ya. The lass is trouble, whether she means to or not. It's in her nature." 

"You don't know her," Jack had snapped angrily. He looked desperately from Tommy to Fabri, but they had looked at him with raised eyebrows as if asking, "And you do?" 

Jack had stalked away, needing to be alone. He couldn't believe what they were telling him. Because he was in love with Rose. He was unsure of when it happened, but when he wandered the deck that night, the realization had hit him abruptly. He loved Rose. 

And now, the very next day, as he once again sat alone, he realized they were right. Rose wanted to be free, but not enough. She couldn't give up her lifestyle. It was too much of a price. 

Jack sighed. Did he really expect her to? He barely knew her, after all. He couldn't ask her to give up her whole way of life for him after only knowing him for a few days. It would be unfair. But if only he hadn't fallen in love with her. If only, despite her upbringing, she hadn't been so wonderful. 

He thought about their last conversation. "I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right." 

"I'll be fine. Really." 

"Really?" He had touched her face then, looking into her conflicted eyes. "Because sooner or later that fire . . . that fire I love about you is going to burn out . . . " 

He sighed with frustration. Why did he have to care? Why did it torture his soul, knowing what she was going through? Why did he feel so betrayed? 

"Serves you right for falling in love with a first class girl." This voice extended from the darker part of his mind--the part where he felt the most pain. He pushed this voice aside, and concentrated on the fading sun. Twilight was disappearing fast, and the last of the sun's rays were beginning to cast their brilliance on the afternoon clouds. 

"Hello, Jack." 

Jack's heart leapt at these words, and that unmistakable voice. Never before had anything sounded more beautiful. He spun around, confirming what he already knew. 

Rose DeWitt Bukater, in all her elegance and beauty, stood behind him, a small smile plastered on her face. He smiled back boyishly, all his relief evident on his face. His last thoughts faded into oblivion as she spoke her next words. 

"I changed my mind," she told him. 

Jack could hardly believe his ears. She had come to him, after all. He had been right about her. He reached his hand out to her, and she came to him. 

"They said you might be up here--" 

"Shhh." He silenced her with a finger across her lips. There was no need to talk. "Now close your eyes," he instructed her, his voice dreamy. She grinned, but did as she was told, unsure of what was about to happen, but anticipating it nevertheless. 

"Now step up . . . step up onto the railing." He guided her, wrapping his arm about her waist as he helped her. "No peeking." 

"I'm not," she assured him as she was situated. 

"Do you trust me?" he whispered into her ear. 

Rose could feel the railing against her feet, and Jack's protective arms wrapped firmly around her waist. The feel of his breath on the skin of her neck and ear was almost as breathtaking as the ocean breeze that now whipped her skin and face. She was nervous, but she knew instinctively that she had nothing to fear from Jack. He would never harm her. "I trust you," she answered sincerely. 

Jack was behind her now, bracing her with his own body. "Now, open your eyes." 

Rose opened her eyes, and was suddenly astounded by the beauty. She no longer cared that what they were doing might be dangerous. She felt as if she were gliding over the silky waters of the ocean, nothing beneath her, nothing stopping her. The only thing to keep her from falling was Jack, but she didn't care. She was flying, heading away from here--away from Cal and her loveless engagement, away from her selfish mother and society . . . 

"I'm flying!" she said breathlessly, her voice catching in the wind as it scattered her hair about her. "Jack . . . " 

It was Jack--all Jack that was making her feel this way. She imagined she was the ship itself, heading out into oblivion, the world and its people forgotten . . . 

Behind her, Jack smiled into her hair, loving the perfumed scent of her skin and her red locks as they whipped around his face. His face was next to hers, peering over her shoulder, and he could feel her joy. He smiled with as his arms, extending hers, suddenly began caressing her fingers with his own. "Come, Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes . . . " 

Rose smiled at the familiar words of the song that had been so popular the year before as Jack sung them to her. She was lost in the sound of his playful voice, but what made her body tremble was not that, nor the coolness of the evening as it transformed the sky into endless shades of the most beautiful blues and purple and pinks Rose had ever beheld . . . What made her body tremble was the way Jack was caressing her fingers with his own, sending chills up her spine. 

She was lost in the feel of his body pressed up against her own, and his distinctly masculine scent was heady; intoxicating. The feel of his silky fingers on hers was delicious. 

She should have made him stop, but she didn't. For the first time in her life, she did something that she wanted. She allowed Jack to make her feel the way he made her feel. He gently moved his arms back around her body, locking them firmly around her. 

His hot breath was on her neck, sending deliciously pleasurable chills up her body at the pace of her speeding heart. She turned her head toward Jack then, gazing at his anticipating mouth expectantly. Never before in her life had she wanted to be kissed so badly. Her body and heart ached with the need. 

In truth, the only other person she had ever kissed was Cal, but he could never make her feel the way Jack made her feel--alive, free. 

As she felt the first sensation of his silky lips against hers, Rose was lost. She knew that she could never again go back to the way she was, not after experiencing something as pure and sweet as this . . . 

His tongue dipped inside her mouth, tasting her, exploring her. Rose complied, opening her mouth to allow him in. She was intoxicated by him--the feel of him, the taste of him. Never before had she experienced anything so intimate. 

Jack grunted into her mouth, deepening the kiss that had begun so slowly, and before he knew it, their passion had erupted into a fire as they both allowed themselves this simple but precious moment. 

They didn't notice as the brilliant colors of the evening sky slowly faded around them, and the first hint of stars appeared, winking at them from the far reaches of space. All that mattered was this moment--a moment that neither would soon forget. 

It was the only moment of honesty either had ever really allowed themselves. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Please review! =) Thanx! 


End file.
